Norio Fujikawa
Norio Fujikawa ( 藤川紀夫, Fujikawa Norio) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Miyako. Background Norio was born to a civilian couple in the leaf village and once he discovered the Anbu Black Ops knew that he wanted to become a shinobi. He’s highly intelligent and is considered a prodigy in this regard. He’s just not as smart as Shikamaru. Though, he likes to believe that he is. He was often bullied as a child because of his know-it-all attitude, so he never really interacted with any of the other kids. Personality Norio is a stickler for the rules. He always tries his hardest to follow them. His teammates on the other hand always do what THEY think is right which can be annoying. He's a bit of a snob and sometimes looks down upon others for not being as smart as he is. He also has quite a huge ego but he's still realistic enough to know when he's met his match in someone. He's very respectful to his elders. He sees himself as the perfect example of a good shinobi. Appearance Norio has chin-length brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and brown eyes. In Part 1, he wears a green collared shirt with gold sleeves and trim. His headband is worn across his forehead and is the same color as his sleeves. It also matches his teammates'. In Part 2, his hair has grown a little longer. He now wears a collared jacket similar to his part 1 shirt. In the New Era, he's shown wearing a slighlty opened collared green shirt with gold trim. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Stats Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Upon graduating the Academy, Norio is assigned to Team 3 alongside Ayumi Saito and Hiroki Tsuchida. He's initially horrified at the the idea of having to work with two people that he considers to be clowns and ever mores at having first time sensei in Miyako Okino. Though he eventually decides that their team makes sense given their brains (himself), brawn (Hiroki), and beauty (Ayumi) dynamic. Chūnin Exams His team is able to pass the first stage thanks to him being able to discretely pass his teammates the answers to the questions. They continue to believe in each other and refuse to leave thus passing the final question. During stage 2, he leads his team to victory by being stealthy and avoiding any and all unnecessary confrontations until they find a team with their missing scroll which they proceed to steal. Norio's preliminary match has him square off against a Kirigakure ninja from the same team as Ayumi's opponent. He manages to outsmart his opponent. For the third stage of the chunin exams, Norio was scheduled to fight Ayumi, which she looked forward to, however their match was interrupted by the Sunagakure ninjas. Konoha Crush He's put to sleep like the others under the Genjutsu. Later, Norio can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Search for Tsunade Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Norio is assigned to the Second Divison. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Norio becomes trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. New Era Academy Graduation He is assigned to lead Team Norio consisting of Tatsuya Uchiha, Kanayo Nara and Natsumi Hatake. Field Trips & Babysitting Chūnin Exams Search for Toshirou Relationships Konoha Shinobi Ayumi Saito Though he didn't like how goofy she was after working alongside her for years Norio found himself enjoying Ayumi's more playful side. He also admires how much she cares for others including her teammates. She's without a doubt, his best friend. Hiroki Tsuchida Miyako Okino Norio has only the utmost respect for Miyako, though he was known to get annoyed with her when he was younger due to her sometimes being a little too motherly for his liking. Sasuke Uchiha Tatsuya Uchiha Initially, Norio was irritated when he found out that he'd be teaching an Uchiha due to his immense dislike of Sasuke. However, he quickly discovered that Tatsuya was nothing like his father and quickly grew to like and even respect him. Kanayo Nara Natsumi Hatake He has extremely high expectations of Natsumi given the fact that her mother was his sensei. This causes him to push her too hard at times but he eventually realizes that doing so isn't the most effective way of helping her improve. Ichika Uzumaki Miyako Okino Toshirou Hōzuki Tsuneko Hōzuki Shikamaru Nara Norio has a rather one sided rivalry with Shikamaru because are both considered to be geniuses, though Shikamaru is more of a natural genius while Norio has actually had to work to be as good as he is. Taka Members Suigetsu Hōzuki Karin Trivia * The name "Norio" (則 夫) means man of principles. * He's canonically asexual and aromantic. *Despite his initial apprehension at the idea, he’s eventually convinced into becoming a sensei. And while he will never openly admit it, he’s very proud of his team. *He hates Sasuke because in his opinion Sasuke always gets off scot free for everything. He doesn't understand why girls have a crush on him at all. *In shippuden, he gets annoyed when people mistake him and Ayumi for a couple. This is in part because they spend a lot of time training together. *He later becomes The Godfather of Ayumi's children. *Norio scores a 3 on the Mary Sue test making him an Anti-Sue. *If he could meet any Shinobi dead or alive, Norio would love to meet the 2nd Hokage, Tobirama Senju * According to the databook(s): ** Norio's hobbies are reading and ** Norio wishes to fight Shikamaru. ** Norio's favourite food is Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT